


Не вуду

by WTF Hawkeyes 2021 (HawkeyeRussianTeam)



Category: Hawkeye (Comics) Daredevill (comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Russian/Русский, WTF Hawkeyes 2021, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyeRussianTeam/pseuds/WTF%20Hawkeyes%202021
Summary: Сначала Мэтт, признаться, умилялся. Не каждый день становишься героем для маленькой девочки.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (игры и состязания), WTF Hawkeyes 2021





	Не вуду

От детских игр, наверное, положено умиляться.

Особенно когда ты слышишь за стеной собственной квартиры, как маленькая девочка, бросив играть в школы волшебства и прочие типичные милые сюжеты, назвала своих кукол именами городских героев, и один из них — ты.

Но Мэтт уже не улыбается. Вслушивается в детские игры, как в радиопостановку триллера или ужастика. Как в потрескивание на том конце телефонного провода, после которого скажут: хи-хи, тебе осталось жить семь дней.

— Иди сюда, Сорвиголова! — восклицает его шестилетняя соседка Элис каждый выходной.

Мэтт обычно просыпается от её голоса, помятый после ночных подвигов, и накрывается подушкой, трепеща в ожидании очередной драмы.

***

Началось всё, как водится, тоже нехорошо.

В ноябре, во время рождественских распродаж, бандиты решили захватить заложников в одном из манхэттенских торговых центров. Только по счастливому совпадению рядом оказались Сорвиголова и оба-два Хоукая в полной боеготовности. Проникли в торговый центр, пока бандиты вели переговоры с полицией, зашли с тыла и обезоружили преступников. Никто не пострадал — разве что заложники натерпелись страху, особенно дети. Но это проходит.

Мэтт даже не сразу осознал, что в тот день среди заложников была его маленькая соседка Элис с мамой. Только когда он услышал в воскресенье игры за стеной, то догадался: девочка, впечатлённая спасением, сочла героев достойными того, чтобы играть в них и придумывать им приключения.

Сначала Мэтт, признаться, умилялся. Не каждый день становишься героем для маленькой девочки, таким, чтобы твоим именем назвали куклу и возились с ней. Красоты истории добавляло то, что эта семья знала его как слепого из соседнего подъезда — ну не книжный ли добрый и таинственный сюжет?

Потом он начал иронизировать про себя над тем, что игрушечному Сорвиголове достались самые скрипучие шарниры, и у него постоянно отваливалась то нога, то рука. Элис тогда говорила, что он ранен — а живой настоящий Мэтт искренне радовался, что малышка не практикует вуду.

Вскоре Дьявол проклял всех, кто пихает в детские мультики излишне драматичные повороты и всякие глупости про любовь. Потому что Элис проявила задатки успешного, но безжалостного сценариста. Раз за разом повторялся в разных вариациях один и тот же сюжет: кукольные Хоукай и Сорвиголова попадали в опасную для жизни ситуацию, игрушечная Кейт не могла вытащить двоих и выбирала своего возлюбленного — ха, слышали бы это сами лучники! — а Дьяволу предстояло пожертвовать собой.

— Тебя никто не любит, и поэтому ты умрёшь, — печально провозглашала Элис, и Мэтт содрогался, когда слышал, как шмякается на пол откуда-то пластиковое тельце.

***

Во второй половине декабря, когда терпение Мэтта уже на исходе, а голос Элис начинает слышаться в беспокойных снах, провидение снова сталкивает его с Кейт. Вот уж никто не знает, что она забыла в этот раз в Адской кухне: может, снова какие дела с Джессикой Джонс, а может, они там в Бруклине уже всех русских на пару с Бартоном перестреляли.

На этот раз достаётся местному «бро», временно контузившему Сорвиголову битой. Мэтт только и слышит левым ухом короткое «фьють», когда правое звенит и набухает горячей кровью. Русский орёт своим витиеватым матом и отступает; Мэтт, едва подлетев на крышу и убрав дубинки, встречает знакомое уже обнажённое плечо. Вот и не холодно ей в декабре в этом дурацком костюме?

Хотя, наверное, на хорошей охоте не мёрзнут.

— Не за что, — говорит Кейт Бишоп вместо приветствия и затаскивает его на чердак. Чтобы пришёл в себя в относительном тепле, пусть и среди окурков, голубиных перьев и помёта.

Пока мир перекашивает на одну сторону, а другую уравновешивает не противный Хоукай, Мэтт смеётся.

— Сильно по голове двинули? — сочувственно спрашивает Кейт.

— Я не поэтому смеюсь.

И Мэтт зачем-то, пока равновесие восстанавливается, рассказывает ей про соседские игры. Кейт не перебивает. У неё только почему-то горячо приливает к щекам кровь и ускоряется пульс, но от этого она только прямее держит спину. Как леди, которая старается держать лицо.

Перед слепым.

— Так что спасибо, что ты меня не любишь, но всё равно выручила, — заключает Мэтт почти весело.

— Я и Бартона не люблю, — торопливо и пылко сообщает Кейт. — Но ты прав, с этим надо что-то делать. Особо изощрённое издевательство над психикой. Уверена, где-то на Востоке примерно так и пытают. Типа, капли по темечку.

— Это даже не капли, Кейт. Это ведро холодной воды. Каждый выходной.

— Ну, от холодной воды хотя бы закаляешься.

***

Утром двадцать четвёртого декабря Сорвиголове, несомненно, предстоит умереть в очередной раз — и Мэтт готовит себя к этому почти без содрогания, помешивая кофе.

Но раньше, чем Элис начинает свои геройские игры, в соседскую квартиру звонят — а следом Мэтт, ещё не до конца оправившись и не совсем разбирая тихие слова, с удивлением слышит, как нежданная гостья шепчется с хозяйкой голосом Кейт Бишоп. А потом весело и громко подзывает к себе Элис. На шапке и мягких туфлях звенят бубенчики — рождественским эльфом, что ли, вырядилась?..

— Санта дал мне особое поручение и особый подарок для тебя, Элис, — говорит Кейт. — Чтобы твой Сорвиголова больше не умирал.

— А откуда вы знаете?

— Санта всё-ё-ё знает, — загадочно тянет она.

В следующий миг пальцы Элис уже рвут подарочную бумагу — так же бесцеремонно, как та привыкла распоряжаться пластмассовой жизнью Сорвиголовы. Но на этот раз такая решимость — к лучшему.

— Какая рыжая! — восхищается Элис.

— Это Чёрная Вдова. Она любит Сорвиголову и будет его спасать. Как Хоукай спасает Хоукая.

Мэтт второй раз кладёт себе в кофе сахар — и вдруг думает: жаль, очень жаль, что магией вуду не владеет Кейт Бишоп, и настоящая Чёрная Вдова давно уже не появляется в Нью-Йорке.

Только из-за стены вдруг веет не только ароматом имбирного печенья и апельсинов, но и верой в настоящее рождественское чудо. И Мэтт, сам не зная зачем, тоже хочет верить.


End file.
